


Lost the found

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, il volo - Freeform, piero barone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio





	Lost the found

„Honestly…I knew you’ll end up like this.” Ignazio said scratching his head.

Piero threw the coldest glance at Igna that anyone could ever imagine. Ignazio was watching he’s friend drowned in sadness and he realised that he haven’t seen Piero being sad for a very long time. He waited for a mean answer but he didn’t get one.

„I know we were like complete opposites…” Piero said hoarsely and cleared his throat „…but I hoped we’ll work this out.”

„But you didn’t. And I’m very sorry, Piѐ” Ignazio replayed slowly. „Want some cake?”

Piero looked surprised at him. Ignazio expected to hear something like „How can you think about food right now?” but he noticed only a gentle shake of his head.

„He literally feels like shit” he thought. Ignazio felt a growing weight in his chest and he knew full well what Piero was struggling with.

He felt in the same way when…

Ignazio sighed deeply as he acutely followed rancorous Piero. They must talk about it. He was sure if he doesn’t raise that issue Piero won’t be able to do this in the future. This is why Ignazio took a deep breath and said: „Do you remember when we were happy together?”

That marvel again. That glare again. No answers.

Yeah, exactly what he expected.

„Igna, I thought we dropped this topic a long time ago”, said Piero with light flurry. His words hurt like never.

Ignazio shook his head.

„I don’t think so, Piѐ. Indeed…”

„There’s nothing to talk about, okay!?” he yelled. The fury was brighting in his dark eyes. „Everything’s over! That relationship destroyed us and it should never happened.” His hands was shaking as he adjusted his red glasses.

„You made yourself believe it” said Ignazio quietly, almost growling. He knew he’s losing control. „You were the happiest boy on earth.”

„I was but we shouldn’t hark back to it…”

„Tell me, how!? I can still see the way you look at me, how you laugh with me, how blissful you are when we mess around on stage! We can’t fake it anymore.” Ignazio said watching his sad friend. „THIS situation is ruining us. I used to feel a better man when I was beside you, Piero.”

„Igna, we were younger..”

Ignazio burst out laughing – with that bitter, helpless laugh that heralds only tears.

„You’ve always been stubborn as hell.” Ignazio tried to calm down. „But I can’t understand why you’re rejecting the truth.”

„Igna, my girlfriend just broke up with me, please…” Piero mumbled and buried his face in his hands. „I don’t want to talk about it right now, you know? WE were a huge mistake and…”

„Huge mistake!?” Ignazio got up from his chair and bashed his fist on the table. Piero shrank. „I loved you, Piero! I’d die for you…”

„Me too, Igna!” Piero yelled. He had tears in his eyes. „You know I’d do everything for you!”

Piero started crying. He didn’t expect that he’s going to cry because of Ignazio – he wasn’t even sure if that girl can make him cry.

He felt Ignazio stared at him. His friend walked around the table and kneeled down next to Piero. Ignazio knew he showed Piѐ enough.

„And now you see?” he asked gently as he put his hand on Piero’s shoulder and gripped it tight. „You still feel something.”

Piero contained himself and looked at Ignazio. He could see tenderness in his eyes that he missed so much. His warm smile made him feel better.

„I do”, he replied and sniffled. Ignazio passed him the tissues and nodded his head.

„I knew it.” Ignazio caressed Piero’s cheek softly as he smiled widely.

Igna straightened himself. He looked at Piero and crinkled his lids.

„I’ve been wondering…why are you always wearing those damn glasses? You have beautiful eyes, you shouldn’t hide them” he mumbled and took of his glasses.

Piero sighed deeply. He got up from his chair and immediately wrapped his arms around Igna’s waist. He hugged him as tenderly as he could, resting his head on his darling’s shoulder. Ignazio kissed the top of his head.

„My little prince” Ignazio whispered when he ran his hand through Piero’s hair.

„I love you.”

„I love you too.”

They finally kissed.


End file.
